It has been reported that isoliquiritigenin, contained in an extract of Glycyrrihiza, exhibits an antiulcerous activity, and is used in the treatment of gastric ulcers (Japanese Patent Publication No. 8485/1973). However, it has previously been not known at all that isoliquiritigenin has the activity of ameliorating allergosis.